


Harley Quinn Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Suicide Squad (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Harley Quinn imagines, prompts and oneshots
Relationships: Harley Quinn / Reader, Harley Quinn / You, harley quinn x reader, harley quinn x you
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Your friends had dragged you to a club. They hadn’t explained that it was a club owned by a notorious local gangster. Sitting in one of the booths while wanted criminals swanned around like sharks circling water around you.

You friends abandoned you to get drinks from the bar and you stayed in the booth, looking over at the woman singing on the stage at one end of the bar. You clapped as she finished a song and moved onto another, accidentally making eye contact with one of the men who had been walking around. Looking away quickly you occupied yourself with looking for your friends, smiling back at a blond woman with tattoos and an eye catching outfit.  
“Well who do we have here?” The man said as he approached you. Stiffening you looked up at him, hoping your friends would return but a quick glance their way told you that they were far too nervous to even approach.  
“Don’t mind Romy.” A voice said. The woman who had smiled at you slid into your view as she scooted across the booth to you. “Don’t let him intimidate you.”  
“Hello Harley.” Roman said through his teeth.  
“How ya’ doin’ Romy?” She said as she spared a glance his way before looking back at you. “He's respectable, but, ya' know, a little bit dodgy.”   
He looked annoyed as she spoke but flashed a smile as people close by glanced his way. Harley hopped up, causing him to step back as she took your hand. “What’re you doing?”  
“Getting you a drink Doll.” She said loudly, leading you to the bar before leaning in to whisper. “You don’t seem like the sort of gal to hand around these places. We’ve gotta look out for each other right.” She winked at you, shouting and ordering a drink. When you picked it up and turned to thank her, she’d vanished. Your friends rushed around you to ask what had happened and the decision to leave and go somewhere less dangerous was quickly thrown out and accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

There were times when you could visit Roman Sionis’ club and he wouldn’t be there. It was rare but when he wasn’t there word spread through Gotham like wildfire. You and your friends had decided to risk going to the bar the next time the rumor spread around. 

Your friends let loose quickly, laughing and joining in with the other people who were dancing and drinking. You’d sat down to take a break, realising you hadn’t sat in your seat. “Oh! Sorry!” You said quickly. Your eyes went wide as you realised who you’d sat next to and you swallowed nervously.  
“Don’t worry about it doll!” Harley said cheerfully. With a nervous smile you stayed where you were sat, realising she’d motioned for you to keep your seat beside her. Glancing around to see where your friends were you realize you’d caught the eye of someone. As they stood you realised it was Roman Sionis. He’d probably spread the rumor to boost business. When he smiled and started to swagger in your direction you realised that he was focused on you.  
“Oh dear! Not to worry! I’ve got this covered.” Harley said quickly as she grinned. “Hiya Romi!”  
“Harley, who is your sweet little friend here?” There was a forceful tone to Romans voice and she winced when she glanced back at you. “You think if maybe we ignore him, he'll go away?”  
Giving her a nervous smile you glanced at him, seeing him giving you an assessing look. “I’m… I’m (Y/N).” You answered quietly when he didn’t seem to plan on leaving. He took your hand, pulling you across Harley who glared at him as he kissed the back of your hand, holding onto it with an unnerving smile before letting you snatch it back.   
“Well it’s nice that we’re all introduced but (Y/N) and I have to go get a drink.” Harley said, standing so that you were no longer in Roman’s eye line. When he insisted on paying, Harley shooed him away, dragging you to the bar and telling them your drinks were on Roman before helping you find your friends. They were all hesitant to speak at first but it didn’t take Harley long to win you over. You were grateful she’d been so nice but there was a nagging feeling at the back of your mind that assured you. Tonight would come back and bite you in the ass.


End file.
